


Do Not Control Me

by LoveMink



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gangsters, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-07-10
Updated: 2012-07-10
Packaged: 2017-11-09 13:28:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 18,932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/455966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoveMink/pseuds/LoveMink
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An American transfer student is starting at a new high school in Japan.However, there are some problems along the way. Why does she have the feeling she's not really wanted? And why does a certain gang member attract her? And what about her father? AU. OC.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Simone stared at her transcript. The words on the transcript were hard to understand but they seemed to be in her favor. Her hands traced the moon shape scar under her eye. She then looked to her father.

"Dad, do I have to go?" She asked looking at her school transcript and a brochure next to it. It seemed like a good school but not the school she wanted.

Her father sighed and nodded. "Simone, I understand you prefer your American customs than your Japanese heritage but you should know and as much as it pains me to say…your mother is dead and you know that. You will not be allowed to go back to America." He said sternly.

"Dad! That's not fair! I have lots of family over there. You know I love America! Better yet, I love Texas! I always come back to you, don't I? I should at least be able to finish my school year!"

Her father shook his head, "Simone. That's enough-"

"NO!" She interrupted, "That's not fair! Ever since mom was killed, you treat me like a baby! I don't get any choices!" She said "You need to know I'm not a-"

"Simone, I said ENOUGH!" Her father said, standing up from the table. "The decision has been made. You are going to that school and you are not going back to America!"

Simone stood up and pushed her plate away, "Mom would have let me go. I'm not hungry anymore." She headed for her room, grabbing her purse as she did. When she walked into her room, instead of crying like she wanted to, she got ready for her first day of Japanese high school.

She quickly brushed her chestnut hair, letting it fall around her shoulders. Her shoulders dropped as her hazelnut eyes looked sadly at the transcripts. The blue rings around her pupils seemed less bright. She groaned as she took a shower.

The warm water rolled over her naturally brown skin. She shampooed her hair then rinsed and repeated. She got out. She found a big fluffy white towel and wrapped it around her lithe body. After applying leave on conditioner to her hair, she sighed wistfully as her hair began to get wavy under the heat of the dryer. Grabbing her glasses, she winked at herself; she was determined to make this work.

On her bed lay the uniform that she was destined to wear for the rest of her high school education. During her slow infusion into the culture, she learned that all high schools required their students to wear a uniform. She understood why but everyone? Really that was a bit much. The predominantly navy blue and white plaid skirt was adorable and the white button down collared shirt was plain but she could work with it easily. But her favorite part of the uniform was her navy blazer. She loved the blazer and the gold buttons that fixed it together had the school emblem, Kumamato Gakuen , a K and G intertwined in something that looked to be a coat of arms. The uniform was cute alone but she didn’t want to look like a Japanese student. In her mind, she wasn’t.

So came the tinkering. She slipped on the skirt and saw how far down it went and was a bit amused. All the way down to her knees. Like she was gonna keep it that way. She grabbed some safety pins and pinned it up all the way to where her thigh ended, not short enough for her taste but enough to satisfy her for now, besides she didn’t want to look like a bad student on her first day. Then she remembered a small sweater that went over her shirt that was a navy blue. She slid it on and determined she didn’t want to go with the blazer today. Besides it wasn’t that cold. Colder than Texas for sure, but not bad enough for a damn blazer too. The sweater was baggy around her arms and hands in a cute way. She smiled at herself and snapped a quick picture for Facebook, Twitter, and Instagram later. A little blue tie for girls accompanied the look and she snapped it on. The socks that came with it she refused. She made her father get the loose socks that many girls were wearing. She was happy to put them on with her black loafers and looked at her self in the mirror.

No more ‘Simone T. with the complicated Asian last name’ but probably some number in class that her teacher called when they wanted her to do something. Life was changing for her. She grabbed a bag and went downstairs.

"Bye, Good luck at school" he said. She rolled her eyes and walked to the front door.

"Yeah. Bye Dad" she said as she walked out of the door. Eyes covered her body, and she found herself completely disgusted by the old Japanese men checking her out. Thank god she hadn’t taken the subway. She wondered if the stories of Japanese men molesting on the trains were true. She quickened her pace and found herself almost running to the school building she was approaching. She made it. Thank god and looked up at the steps. The school was very nice, The whole front was made of glass windows that peaked inoto any classroom around the area and any students who were near the area. But back to te marble like stairs. 

She reluctantly climbed them and unlike herself opened the door timidly. She saw something she hadn’t seen before, something like lockers where people were putting the shoes they wore here in the lockers and taking out shoes they put on and walked away. Then she remembered the custom with wearing soft durable slippers in school to keep it cleaner and follow Japanese customs. Her father hadn’t made her do that. She simply ignored the little step and brought her shoes to her room at home. But she walked over to a locker, remembering the number her father told her. Inside she found some soft black slippers. She took her loafers off and put on the slippers and found her schedule in there as well. She looked around and saw that some boys had stopped whole conversations to gawk at her. She rolled her eyes and popped her gum. She looked at her schedule. First class was…Someone was fucking with her. Her first class was American History. That was unbelievable but maybe it was about history or something, to her it felt like maybe an elective. Then again, the young girl felt like she was being targeted for her old home as well. She growled and stuffed her schedule into her pocket.

Angrily, she trudged to her homeroom. She walked into the door and watched as heads turned to look at her. Some stayed on her and others, mostly girls, looked away. She sat in a chair, closer to the window. Wondering what Troy was doing right now. Oh Yeah. Getting ready for bed. She was half way around the world. She looked around and thought about all her friends in Texas and unlocked her iPhone, even if she knew she wasn’t supposed to have it. She could always claim she didn’t know. It still displayed the picture of her and Troy smiling as she poured a bottle of water on his head. She missed her boyfriend. She felt someone standing over her.

"Hey" A boy said. In Japanese of course. She sighed, she hated to speak it but she did.

"Yo" she said breaking the language barrier.

"So what's up with you?" he asked grabbing a chair and sitting next to her. She got a good look at him. One long braid, black, and blue eyes with skin almost as dark as hers and the khaki pants that the uniform required. They sagged though, like an American’s would and his shirt was untucked carelessly She had to admit though, he was cute. And he seemed to work out; those muscles in his black shirt almost looked ready to burst out.She knew the game he was playing. The flirting game. The boys in America had it too, but were a lot better.

"Nothing much" she said looking at her phone and at him. "What about you?" she asked.

She noticed some of the girls staring at her almost hatefully, she didn't care, if she was getting attention from this boy, it must have been good publicity because, a couple of girls seemed oddly depressed by this.

He shrugged, "Nothing but talking to you, My names Bankotsu" he added. She shrugged.

"Simone" she said popping her gum.

"That's American right?" he asked leaning on her desk, glancing at her legs every now and again.

"Purely, I'm from there. I have to say, It's a bit more uhm, forward here" she admitted.

Bankotsu shrugged, "Yeah and you can do lots here, even at just 16. Its awesome" he said smiling at her.

She shrugged, "Oh really? I haven't seen to much" she said.

He laughed a bit and put a hand on her clothed leg. A small jolt of electricity went through her." How bout I take ya to see some sights Saturday?" he asked, obviously asking heron a date.

She cutely feigned thought, placing a finger on her bottom lip and pouting a bit. "Hmmmm. Sure Ban" she said with a smile.

He smirked, "Thought so" he said cockily.

She rolled her eyes, "Yeah sure mister. You better get to your seat, your little entourage is giving me a dirty look" she said poking her tongue at the jealous girls.

He looked at her, "You sure don't seem to mind, so they can wait, besides I'm talking to you right now" he said once again, a cocky statement.

She smiled, "You think you're the shit. Don't you?" she asked closing her phone.

He brought his mouth closer to her ear. "I know I'm the shit" he whispered. She giggled and put a hand over her mouth. He reminded her of Troy. Troy. Her giggled stopped. She then felt a question burning into her mind. Why hadn't se said no? She had a boyfriend.

"Got a girlfriend, Mr. I'm the shit" she whispered back.

He chuckled a bit and brought his lips right onto her ear, "Not anymore."

She blushed, well you couldn't see it. She was really just quiet for a bit. She wrapped her arms around her stomach. She didn't know how to respond. She was flattered but didn't know how to say it. Bankotsu seemed to not to notice her shock and began to play with a stand of her wavy hair. Oh now she was definitely speechless. Luckily the bell rung a very shrill trill. Good it was over.

"See ya Simone" he said getting up, letting go of the small piece of golden hair.

Simone smiled and looked up at him. "Bye Ban" she said looking around at the class. Lots of cute boys. But wasn't Bankotsu dating her? Didn't she have a boyfriend? Wouldn't Troy be angry? Why hadn't she mentioned Troy? Why hadn't she even thought of him! She heard her name after exiting her questionable dilemma. She looked up slightly curious.

"Want to tell the class about yourself?" Mr. Hausa asked. She rolled her eyes and dropped her legs and slouched as she stood up, "Yeh whatever" she said. Then she smirked as she got a devious idea

"My name is Simone Takashi" she said beginning her speech in American. "I'm 16 and I have no idea what to say to you wankers. So in an attempt to mess with your head , I'm speaking in English" she said finishing her sentences in a full English. Then turning back to Japanese. "That's it" she said sitting down. One or two people who studied English laughed, everyone else was a shot in the dark No one understood what the hell she was saying.

Mr. Hausa just sighed. , "Right okay, on to today's lesson: The American Revolution" Simone stifled a laugh. She had learned this in 7th grade. Easy A time!


	2. Chapter 2

Simone almost cursed as the loud bell rung. She immediately packed up her books and soared through the door. She paced quickly to her locker After quickly putting in her combination 32 right, 12 left she used her free hand to open it. She quickly dropped her books as she dug into her locker and there amongst the books and school supplies was the most beautiful things this side of the Earth….SKITTLES AND AIRHEADS! She quickly ripped the plastic wrapping from the candy and bit into a cherry flavored airhead and dropped a couple of skittles into her mouth.

She could feel her sugar high coming back and she personally thought she was going to need it. She had Gym next. She danced a bit happily with her eyes closed enjoying the sugary sweetness of the candy that wasn't sold in Japan or she just couldn't find it. The latter was most likely the cause. Simone jumped a bit when she felt two strong hands around her curvy waist. She turned around and felt her back being pressed against her locker closing it in the process without her knowing.

She opened her eyes and saw Bankotsu staring back at her, his face not to far from his. He smirked and she let out a deep sigh of relief. She chewed quickly putting one finger up signaling , 'one moment' to the teenage boy while she tried to finish her sugary snack. She gulped and smiled at him.

"Yeah Ban?" she asked.

Bankotsu looked into her eyes, the blue in hers just a bit lighter than his, "Something tells me you like that candy Simone. Taste sweet or something?" he asked his flirtatious smirk growing.

She nodded, "Well yeah!" she said with a shrug, "That's the only reason I like it. Why?" she asked with a curious smile.

Bankotsu played with a lone piece of hair, "Want to know what else in Japan tastes sweet?"

She jumped a bit then cutely tilted her head to the side, "What?"

Bankotsu laughed a bit at her innocent behavior, having a good feeling that was her total opposite of what she truly was. "Me" he whispered, brushing his lips against hers. She blinked and her eyes widened. If she hadn't been so surprised, she would have overreacted. His lips were so close but not within her reach. If she just put a little energy into the kiss, those sweet lips would be all hers. She leaned into him a bit but he only pulled back. He was playing with her that bastard. She pouted and fell back against her locker.

"That was mean!" she hissed at him glaring intently at him. He just smiled at her. The found that tedious.

"What? You know you loved it, even if it was just a preview." he said to sure of himself and an almost demanding tone to his voice.

She sneered, "At least give me the real thing" she said as she turned around and opened her locker, picking up her books in the process, she stuffed them into her locker angrily and grabbed her gym clothes. Sudden\ realization hit her, "Or are you not man enough to give me what I want?" she asked with a smirk balancing on her brown features. He seemed to take that one to the heart.

His calm demeanor changed as he pinned her to the wall and whispered furiously, "You will never disrespect me. Hear that bitch?"

She snapped at the word bitch, but she kept a calm demeanor. She gracefully grabbed his shoulders in a timid manner, to let him believe he won. He backed off a bit. She smiled a bit and closed her eyes, as her grip on his shoulder tightened and she rammed his knee between his legs. He dropped to the ground on his knees, holding himself. Luckily by then he had let her go. She gracefully sidestepped the falling teenager and bent over behind him and whispered into his ear.

"Maybe you are a boy but you'll never be a man, Not the man I need anyway" she said getting up with a twist of her hand, "See ya Ban" she waved as she left the young man to be picked at by the rest of the student body.

\--

There was that damn bell again, time to head to class, after another unique and short introduction she was sat down on the bleachers next to a boyat the end of her class even though they were supposed to be split into two. He was kinda cute, had a little black pigtail in the back of his head and the nicest brown eyes she had ever seen. She blinked as he continued to stare at her. She had guessed it was because of the way she has dressed out, her warm up suit was pretty tight and made her boobs look pretty big and her pants were pretty tight. Pretty cute, even if it was for P.E.

"Need something?" she questioned turning her gaze to slightly hold her attention to him.He smiled and she saw his hand disappearing, Wait. Where was it going? Huh? WHAT THE HELL!

She quickly cracked her knuckles and slapped him as hard as she could, leaving a bright red mark on his face. She growled a bit and scooted away. The little pervert, hands do not belong on my ass, unless their Troy's or Bankotsu's. WAIT~! When did he become one of the few people who could touch me? Didn't I just knee his balls? Arent I mad?  
As she battled the logic of the whole subject she felt oddly being watched again, this time by a girl. She blinked and looked at her raising an eyebrow, "Huh?" she inquired.  
"Please forgive my friend" she said tugging the boys ear harshly, "He just cant keep his hands to himself" she said pulling harder.

Simone smiled and laughed a bit, under the watchful eye and the harsh punishment of ths girl her anger wasn't needed. So she quieted down and nodded. "Yeah , s'ok I was shocked."

She smiled, "My names Sango" she said happily. "This is Miroku, apologize Miroku!" she demanded he nodded.

"I-I'm sorry. I'm Miroku" he said his ear still in her death grip. "Apology accepted"

Simone smiled, she guessed he could have forgiveness now but if he did it again he was in major trouble. Today's sport of the day was volleyball and she had no problem with volleyball, it was quite easy to her. She ended up on a team with a girl with long black hair, a girl with short black hair and Sangp.

"Hey uhm Sango who are these people? " she asked tilting her head to the side.

Sango smiled, "This is Kagome, and Yura." Simone smiled and waved to them, "Hi Im Simone"

Yura smiled, "Wow Simone nice introduction " she said giggling lightly. Okay finally someone else who understood English."And Your hair is so soft and sheer looking" she admitted.

Kagome looked at her almost out of the corner of her eyes as if she wasn't wanted, "Yeah Hey"

Inuyasha stared at her an unusual look on his face, which was weird since he was on the otherside of the gym playing his own game. She blinked and waved to him, "Hey" she said.

Inuyasha nodded, "Yeah Hey" he said almost unemotionally glancing at Kagome who gave him a strange, angry look. Confused, Simone looked at Sango who motioned for her not to even deal with that and she had no problem with that. Besides there seemed to be some kind of lovers' tension between the two and she definitely didn't want to get into that.

Simone looked at Sango and Yura. They seemed to be the only people she had right now who viewed her as a friend. And she had a feeling that Kagome resented her. All this and it was only 2 period. Wonderful.


	3. Chapter 3

Getting into formation, Simone got into her stance to retaliate in case the ball came her way. In an almost trance Inuyasha was missing shots left and right getting jeered by the othermemeber who were boys on his team, like Miroku. Only to be yelled at by Kagome. And only to stare at her with those same impassive eyes that were beginning to creep her out. Sango had told her that the Inuyasha she knew didn't act like he normally was now. Simone guessed in some way it was about her so in a dignified manner she walked over to the silver haired young man and said confidently.

"What the hell is yup with you?" she asked placing a hand on her hip. "I'm not competitive or nothing but I'm told you are" she said taking him to the side for a moment.

Inuyasha stared at her his eyes tracing her curves slowly then going back up to her face. "Your cute" he said almost impassively.

She glared at him, "Get you act together Inuyasha. You would think you've gone your whole life without getting pussy from the way you're looking at me" she said crossing her arms. Telling her she was cute was the absolute wrong thing to do right now. She already had been groped by Miroku, disrespected by Bankotsu and now she had a guy who she was pretty sure was already in relationship problems telling her these things.

That seemed to snap Inuyasha out of his trance, "Feh. Like I'd want any pussy from you. I have two girls split between me." He said crossing his arms at the same time.

In her mind she felt a little better she had snapped this dazed idiot out of a lustful trance."Yeah well Kagome already seems to not like me so act like you don't want any from me" she said walking away. Inuyasha followed behind her smirking lightly. Kagome was intently glaring at Simone right in the face. She must've thought something had happened. Yeah right, the way things were going she'd be perfectly fine if another boy didn't flirt with her for the rest of the day.

As the game progressed, she was happy to find that Inuyasha was more focus and a lot more competitive than usual. That was a plus. When class was over all the girls went into the locker room to change and shower, just in the opposite order. There while switching back into her clothes she say Kagome staring at her, "Yes?" she called from her locker.  
Kagome looked at her, "I want you to stay away from Inuyasha" she said sternly. Yura and Sango who were in the middle of Kagome and Simone's locker exchanged a glance.

Simone blinked and slipped her bra on, "Im not interested in Inuyasha. He's not my type" she said putting on some deodorant.

Kagome glared at her, "That's not how it seems, especially if you two in Gym were any clues"

Simone glanced up at Kagome as she pulled up her panties. "It was a little misunderstanding and we sorted it out. God. If he's your boyfriend don't go all jealous girlfriend on me" she said sliding on her jeans.

"If? What do you mean if? Of course I'm his girlfriend" Kagome said a bit loudly frustrated. Sango was sensing the growing anger in Kagome while Yura could sense the calmness in Simone.

"Well I guess that's awesome. I don't really care. I told you. I'm not interested in Inuyasha" she said sliding on her shirt and fixing her hair in her mirror. Sango, sensing Kagome's anger overflowing, walked out with the girl sensing her dislike in the American girl in the room, but not before saying good bye to Yura and Simone.

Yura stared at Simone, "Hey Simone?" she asked.

Simone turned her head kind of frustrated with her hair."Yeah?" she asked.

Yura blushed, "Can I fix your hair?" Simone blinked before nodding and sitting down on a bench while Yura stood above her, taking out a brush, comb, and some hair sheen to do so. While she was brushing her hair she asked, "You don't like Kagome do you?"

Simone shrugged, "I have no problem with Kagome. I think its me she doesn't like. But if she wants to be a bitch, I can be one too" she said sighing.

Yura blinked, "The only thing good about her is her hair"

Simone blinked, "You like Hair don't you?" she asked.

Yura nodded, "My mother was a hair stylist and I was brought up around this and its what I hope to do" she explained.

Soon Yura was done and when she got up her hair was bouncy and in the waves that she loved. "Wow Yura you did awesome!~ " she smiled.

Yura blushed , "Thanks Simone" Simone nodded and took out her schedule with a sigh, "Modern Literature. Im gonna fall asleep in that class I know"

Yura nodded, "I have that class next" she said getting her stuff. "I'll walk you there if you want"

Simone smiled, "That'd be awesome" she exclaimed getting her things and walking out of the locker room, at the edge of the gym she saw…

Inuyasha ? What was he doing? Yura told her that they were walking his way and so she walked ahead to talk to him, "So who are you waiting on?" she asked. "Your girlfriend walked out already"

Inuyasha smirked, "I heard you have Mod Lit next" he smirked. Simone blinked, how the hell had anyone known her schedule.

She blinked, "How the hell do people know my schedule" she asked, "What does that mean anyway?"

 

"It means I would have walked you there. But Yura's doing it so I'll just come with you guys" he said shrugging. "No problem right?"

She nodded, "Yeah come on" she said join the two on the walk. They had found many thing to talk about, teachers, families, and the school period. She was becoming friends with these two and close friends at that. That was until she saw a certain long-haired boy in the hall. "Oh fuck" she groaned.

Yura and Inuyasha looked at her a bit afraid, "What?" Yura asked. Simone looked up at Bankotsu.

"See him" she said tilting her head towards Bankotsu. "He and I were flirting a bit earlier. Then he disrespected me and I kneed him hard" she said then watched Inuyasha and Yura's face expression change. "What?" she asked.

Yura raised an eyebrow, "You kneed Bankotsu?" she asked. Simone nodded. Yura shook her head. "You just kneed a gang member, a gang leader at that"

Simone blinked, "Huh? What did you say?" she asked in disbelief.

Inuyasha nodded, "Yeah. Bankotsu's bad news. I wouldn't mess around with him."

Simone gulped, "Oh great" She blushed a bit when he say her and began to walk toward her. Simone and Yura shared a look as Inuyasha glared at him. Bankotsu smirked as he appeared in front of Simone.

"Hey Simone" he said smiling down at her then scowling at he looked over at Inuyasha, "Hey dumbass" he said.

"Hey Ba-" "Did you just call me dumbass, dead boy?" Inuyasha shouted. Simone winced and grabbed Inuyasha's arm hoping to calm him down, "Chill Inu" she purred. 

Bankotsu snickered and looked down at Simone, "Hanging with the dogs now huh?" he asked

Simone glared at him, "No Bankotsu Inuyasha is not a dog. Stop teasing him!" she said pouting lightly.

Bankotsu placed a finger under her chin, "How could I tell you no" He looked at Yura and motioned for her to leave, a bit scared she did so, meekly saying bye as she left. Inuyasha on the other hand was a bit unwilling to leave Simone with the gang leader that was until Simone convinced him it was fine.

"You can go Inuyasha. I can handle him" she said patting her knee. With a snicker Inuyasha walked away, "I believe you can Simone." He said.

She looked up at Bankotsu who pushed her lightly against a wall, "You're a gang leader?" she asked gazing up at him.

He nodded, "Yeah so what?" he said shrugging one of his arms wrapped around her waist.

She scoffed, "I think this information would have been nice when I first met you" she said biting her lip.

Bankotsu shrugged, "True, but would you have given me the time of day?" he asked.

She shrugged, "Maybe" He shook his head, knowing that she wouldn't have.

"I'm pissed at you for earlier" he said bluntly grunting as he did.

"Yeah, well! You called me a bitch! What was I supposed to do, suck your dick and say Im sorry?" she asked glaring up at him.

He shrugged, "That would have been a good solution." He smirked.

She rolled her eyes ready to walk away, "I can't believe you." She said trying to walk away. Bankotsu pulled her back, "Let me go!"

Bankotsu sighed and pulled her back, kissing her lightly, "Im sorry for callin you a bitch. You just got me angry."

She blushed from the kiss, "Okay. Im sorry for what I said and what happened afterwards." She admitted.

He nodded and let her go slapping her on the ass once. "Now get your sexy ass to class."

She giggled and pouted, "I hear we have lunch after this, can you walk me there?" she asked.

He shrugged, "I'll think about it" he grunted.

She flipped him off playfully, "Well then, your still a bastard" she said playfully.

Bankotsu smirked, "If I get to have you yelling at me, because you look sexy when you do. It'd be no problem"

Simone smiled and sashayed into class, making sure to give Bankotsu a show.

Bankotsu smirked and leaned against the wall as he watched the girl walk off, maybe this new girl wouldn't be boring and maybe she wouldn't be a bad girlfriend. But for right now, he had to get to Algebra on time, before her got another detention.


	4. Chapter 4

Simone smiled when she got into class, and Inuyasha seemed to notice and “You look like me without the dick after sex” before snickering lightly.  
Simone glared at him, “Oh my god, you have sex? It’s a miracle” she remarked.  
Inuyasha glared at her, ignoring the smart comments. The teacher walked in not a moment soon after and he had to choose a place for her to sit. His mind seemed to be present ,knowing what he had to do as a teacher and she found herself sitting next to a boy named ‘Hiten’. In all reality, he reminded her of Bankotsu quite a bit. If It wasn’t the long black hair then it was the way he stared at her, as if she was something that would look wonderful on his arm. She scoffed lightly to herself as she sat in the desk next to his. The ruby-eyes young man smirked and glanced at her out of the corner of his eyes, but she ignored his obvious signs of wanting attention. To her dismay a discussion was planned in the lesson for today and groups were needed. She got grouped up with Hiten, Yura, and a boy named Hojo who in honesty seemed shy.  
Yura smiled a bit and looked at Simone, sitting close to her. Hiten glanced at Yura, as if to say ‘move’ but Yura seemed unaffected by his aggressiveness. She either was ignoring him or not afraid. Simone sighed lightly, “Hey I’m Simone” she said introducing herself with a smile.  
He smirked over at her, “Hiten.” Simone nodded and looked at Hojo who seemed to be glaring at a sleeping Inuyasha from across the room. Oh that was probably a story for another day.  
She looked at Yura. “Soooo uhm did anyone read the book we were supposed to read?”   
Yura shrugged, “I read like 5 chapters.” Simone shrugged then looked at Hojo, if she was getting a grade for this stupid discussion, he’d better be participating.  
“Hey Hojo! Glare at Inuyasha later. I need you in this discussion not in his face. “ Hojo blushed obviously embarrassed but in reality, Simone didn’t care.  
“Ahh yes, I apologize. What were we saying?” Simone shook her head. “WE! Were just checking to see if anyone had read most of the book”  
Hiten looked at her, staring. She felt slightly agitated, being stared at all day was not what she had intended her first to be like. “Yes. Hiten” she stated saying every syllable of his name, just to make sure she got his wavering attention.”Did you read all of the book or majority?” He didn’t reply and honestly she didn’t expect him to.  
“Just what I thought, Hojo what was your answer going to be?” she asked directing her attention to the blushing boy.  
“Well I was just going to say that-“ he was cut off by Hiten, “Are you trying to stereotype me?” he asked slightly angered.  
“Well excuse me but, if you’re like any of the other 5 boys that have stared at me as if I was a naked play boy bunny, then I have to assume you are one of the people who will, stare dumbly and/or act like a pervert. So if you want to be put under another type then please, stop staring and put some actual effort into this. And by the way. It’s rude to interrupt when other people are talking, so if you might please” she said glaring at him.  
Hojo blinked, “The book? There was no book. This is a conversation, or was supposed to be one, on issues in the American societies.”  
Simone blinked, “Is it just me or does this school seem so racist against Americans?” Yura laughed.”They do though!” Simone encouraged. “But seriously, the US is not as good and as bad as people tend to make it seem. You gotta look at it, A majority of us are lazy, but will work hard when called upon Its almost like the media, national and global trick us into getting us when we’re either at our best or worse” she explained.  
Hiten scoffed, “Wow you sounded so smart just then” Simone blinked, “What ‘cuz I’m American, I can’t be smart?” she asked.  
Hiten smirked lightly, “No ‘cuz you’re a naked play boy bunny you can’t be smart.”  
Simone glared, “You know Hiten, I really don’t like you! You’re a unemotional bastard but you won’t believe what I’ve heard about you and its only my first day” A bold faced lie it was but at this point she was ready to just go off. “Yes darling. I know. I know how you act so tough but on the inside you’re a pussy! You don’t scare anyone and in reality, you’re not even all that cute.” She said scoffing and throwing her fingers at him , as if he disgusted her. “Just an imitation of better things”  
Yura giggled, “When you go off, you go off huh Simone?” she said, patting her slightly angered friend on the shoulder  
“Yura! You know, these boys act so stupid around me. As if they think with their dicks and its disgusting!” she said shaking her head and scoffing.  
Hiten was red faced and angry, “Listen you bitch!” he said a little too loudly, luckily enough for him though the teacher was out of the room.  
Simone hopped up literally knocking her chair over, “Listen baby! I ain’t your mammy so I ain’t a bitch. If you got me confused with her then you obviously got some eye problems, ‘cuz I know I’m not THAT ugly! If you got issues with that, honestly I don’t care But you call me a bitch again I will fucking hurt you, beat you, stomp you like you stole something. You got me honey! I aint your friend and I’m not on your level. I’m above it. Baby you got the wrong one.” She said as she stood face to face with him as he glared at her and she did the honors of glaring back just as deadly.  
“You’re lucky you’re a girl. And stay the fuck out of my face” he said sitting down.  
“No you lucky you a boy. Cuz if you was a bitch on the street I been have beat your ass” she said sitting down also farther away from him, knowing that if she was too close to this boy she might some damage.  
Yura blinked as all attention was on them for the moment, “Ooookay” she said looking at her seething friend.  
The teacher walked in and smiled, “I can’t believe you all are this quiet!” he said amazed and happy,  
If only he knew.

BRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING!  
That bell would be the death of her, after a tense 45 minutes she was ready to go and to forget about Hiten even though she knew tomorrow she would be seeing him anyway. With a loud sigh she walked out of class surprised to see another boy with a black ponytail waiting for her.

“So the bastard came” she said smiling at Yura who just stared blankly at Bankotsu.

“I’m still a bastard?” he asked raising an eyebrow, “I thought I was out of the dog house at least for now”

“Not actually” said a smirking Inuyasha.

Bankotsu growled, “You know all about the dog house don’t you mutt?” he asked glaring at him.

Inuyasha scoffed, “At least I can keep my girl happy. What does that say about you?”

“My girl is just fine thank you.” He said glaring at him. Inuyasha smirked and waved to Simone as he walked away, “Bye Simone”

Simone sighed lightly, “I almost had to kick someone’s ass today” she said scratching her hair.

Yura nodded, “Oh yeah. Everyone seems to want to call her bitch today. I think they’re jealous Simone” she said laughing.

“Did they get knee’d?” he asked wrapping an arm around Simone’s waist. Simone shook her head, “Just told off and threatened” she said smiling at the closeness.

“That’s not fair” he said walking to the cafeteria supposedly. Yura smirked, “I gotta go give Sango her money. See you in lunch” Simone nodded and waved to her friend as she walked away.

“Only people I like get hurt” she snickered.

Bankotsu grumbled and pinned her to the locker closest to them, “Are you lying to me?” he asked rubbing her arm.

Simone shook her head, “Noooo” she said smiling lightly.

Bankotsu pressed his lips against hers and rubbing her hips and stomach. Simone blushed and hugged her, wrapping her arms around his neck. Simone replied to his pressure smiling. She felt nibbling on her lower lip. She opened her mouth and felt his tongue sneak in, both battling for the dominance. Almost like the battling they had numerous times. Simone let Bankotsu win as they broke the kiss.

“Im hungry” Simone admitted.

“For me?” Bankotsu asked hopefully. Simone shook her head, “For food, but you may be good desert later.” Bankotsu seemed satisfied with that.

“Lets go” he said leading her by the waist. She followed and let him feel powerful and dominant.

For now.


	5. Chapter 5

Simone pouted lightly when she made it to lunch, any person who hadn’t already saw her literally had wide mouths when they saw her with Bankotsu. Then she smirked thinking about what was happening, these guys and girls were totally jealous and just the thought of it made her feel outrageously happy. On her first day she had made friends, enemies, and a ‘boyfriend’. It was just wonderful and at the same time a little fucked up.

Bankotsu looked at his ‘girlfriend’ and smirked finding Jakotsu sitting at their regular table. He smiled and pulled Simone over.

The shorter girl blinked, “Where we going?”

Bankotsu just looked at Jakotsu,“To meet my friend” Bankotsu grabbed her wrist and sat down pulling Simone into her lap.

Jakotsu raised a perfectly arched eyebrow at her then looked at Bankotsu, “This is your new bitz?” he asked.

Simone blinked , h-he looked like a woman. Like real deal, even his voice was feminine but she just knew he was a boy it was like a crazy instinct. She ignored it but then blinked and turned to Bankotsu, “Bitz?

Jakotsu nodded and Bankotsu, “Wow Ban. I would think you could do better but then again. Out of all the girls at this school I suppose she is the best”

Simone growled lightly, she felt insulted but at the same time she felt complimented. Feeling a hand on her back she gasped lightly, knowing it was Bankotsu. He was here to back her up and she got the feeling that this friend of his didn’t like most of the girls he associated with.

Bankotsu looked at Jakotsu, still rubbing his girlfriends back, “You’re too hard on them” he said simply.

Jakotsu shrugged, “This is the only one that looks like she belongs in public instead of in your bedroom”

Simone made a face scrunching her nose, “Oh wow” Jakotsu just shrugged.

“That’s Bankotsu honey, a walking man-whore”

“Hey!” Bankotsu complained while Simone laughed on his lap. Bankotsu stared at her, “Oh you think that funny huh?”

Simone giggled, “It is funny babe” she said smiling at him. Bankotsu rolled his eyes and put his lips against her ear, “How about getting me some lunch” he asked huskily.

Simone scoffed, ”I’m not a maid babe”

Bankotsu sighed, “It’s just this once, please?” he asked rubbing her hips knowing it was her special spot.

She pouted, “Fine” she said lifting off of him. He couldn’t control it and just reached up to squeeze her ass. She yelped and scampered away, glaring at him lightly from the corner of her eyes.

Jakotsu looked at Bankotsu, “You know she’s different and she stands out. It’s gonna be hard to protect her ya know”

Bankotsu nodded, “I know, I know” he said stretching out.

Simone yawned a little bit and came back with Bankotsu's plate, “Here” she said sighing a little bit then sitting down. She suddenly feeling a bit homesick about America. Bankotsu had already began to eat. He looked over at her when she noticed she wasn't talking. In fact she was just staring at the clear table in front of her.

“What wrong with you?” Bankotsu asked mouth full and rice around his face. She giggled and quickly snapped a picture on her phone. Bankotsu swallowed as she slipped her phone into her back pocket.

“Delete it” he demanded looking at her sternly.

She pouted and looked up at him, “Please let me keep it” she said putting on her puppy dog eyes.

“No. Simone what if that picture got out. My reputation would be fucked up” he said simply. After all, his reputation was always on the line and he had to keep up.

“Please Bankotsu. Its just for meeee” she said looking up at him cutely. “Simone no” he said looking away from her.

She sat there and began to pout, her bottom lip quivering. She sighed and put her head down. Bankotsu looked over at her and groaned, “Fine” Simone laughed and crawled over to him plopping down in his lap. “Yaaay! Thank you Bankotsu!” she said kissing his cheek then wiping off rice on his face.

Bankotsu smirked, “Lay a one on me for being so nice” Simone smirked devilishly and licked her lips then put hers on his. Bankotsu smirked and allowed the younger and shorter girl to straddle his hips. Bankotsu growled lightly and slid his hands into the back pockets of her jeans.

Jakotsu just sat there in amazement. His hair covered one eye as he analyzed the situation. Anything that had to do with his reputation was immediately shot down. When his last girlfriend to a threatening picture he actually crush her phone. The one had him melting in her hands for a couple kisses and a squeeze here and there. This girl was good. Very good. But the thought of his 'brother' getting to second base wasn't appealing at all. Without a sound of a warning he stalked off, in search of some yummy boy arm candy.

Bankotsu looked up at Simone who just flushed lightly, “Hmmm I cant believe you. The one who usually has so much to say about a situation is quiet.”

“Shut up” she mumbled reaching behind his plate and grabbing a rice ball nomming on it cutely. Bankotsu sniggered at her childish and scared demeanor. “Right Simone.”

Almost just to aggravate Bankotsu, Inuyasha walked up. He of course hadn't a care in the world about what the two were doing. “Oi Simone!” he whined sitting next to Bankotsu.

Bankotsu scoffed as he looked over at Inuyasha out the corner of his eyes, having intentions to ignore him pointedly. Simon looked at Inuyasha, “Hey Inu what do you need?”

Bankotsu glared at Inuyasha scooting over to the side making sure to not be so close to his enemy. “Tch. Sitting close to the dogs. Careful baby you might get fleas.”

“Whats that supposed to mean bone boy?” Inuyasha asked balling up a fist.

Simone sensed the Tension rubbing Bankotsu's back, “Be nice baby!” she said kissing his cheek. Bankotsu growled but cooled down a little. “Inuyasha be nice. I know you and Bankotsu don't like each other but get over it. For me?” Inuyasha shook his head then looked away, “Feh what ever”

“So what do you need mutt? Cant you see Im getting cozy with my girl?” Bankotsu asked rubbing on of Simone's sides.

“Well. There's a mangy wolf running around saying he knows you.” Inuyasha said looking at her.

“Wolf? What wolf?” Simone asked completely clueless while Bankotsu kissed up her neck lightly. She was beginning to think that maybe he was just a tad bit jealous.

“A guy named Kouga.” Inuyasha said.

“Kouga?” she said as she froze. Her eyes narrowed, “Where is that bastard?” she asked in a dangerous tone.

Inuyasha blinked a little, “What?”

Simone hissed out at the taller boy, “WHERE IS HE?!” she asked fire in her eyes. Bankotsu looked at his girl a little surprised at her reaction to the situation. Inuyasha winced, “Library”

Simone growled out to herself as she jumped off Bankotsu's lap, she made to sure to pull up her jeans before kicking open the shut door to the cafeteria. Bankotsu and Inuyasha exchanged a look, almost scared. “Oh fuck” Inuyasha said following her. Bankotsu laughed, “Gotta see this.”

Simone walked at a fast pace. She couldn't believe him. That bastard. If anyone she wouldn't think....SLAM! Her own thoughts were scared out of her mind when she slammed open the door to the library. “KOUGA!”

A head with a slick black ponytail looked up up at her. She growled when she saw those blue eyes. Kouga growled back and pushed the red haired girl in his lap on the floor. She yelped in pain but by then Kouga was already standing up. Simone began to walk toward him. Kouga did the same and by then Bankotsu and Inuyasha were at the door looking. Before any words could be exchanged. Simone glomp tackled Kouga, “KOUGA-KUN!!!!!!” Both Bankotsu and Inuyasha sweat dropped. That was not the reaction t’hey were expecting.


	6. Chapter 6

Bankotsu grunted out not very happy with his girl getting cozy with another guy, "What the fuck. The way you were talking you were gonna kick his ass." The fact of seeing a good fight between his girl and another guy might have been a high point to him also. He couldn't deny the fact that seeing his girl fight might just be a little turn on for him.

"Who Kouga-kun? I should be kicking his ass but that's not the point. I told you I was coming to Japan~" she said towards the wolf boy who just shrugged sheepishly.

"You said Tokyo though. This isn't Tokyo" he said in his defense. But then again he knew his friend was a bit off and maybe didn't quite know where she was going. Besides Tokyo was probably one of the only cities in Japan she heard about.

"You know I'm directionally challenged!" she told him loudly getting a insistent shush from the aging librarian.

"How do you know each other?" Inuyasha asked, a little lost on everything that was happening in fornt of him at that point.

Kouga smiled and wrapped an arm around her shoulders playfully."I was her Japanese tutor. When she met me she couldn't talk Japanese at all. And I was one of the only people who could speak fluent English in this area. We met through her father who set up Video Chats and stuff so that she could learn and I was supposed to help her when she needed help with grammar and Japanese if she needed it for school work. I think I did pretty damn good job if you ask me"

Bankotsu's eye twitched and he scoffed, "Yeah whatever wolfy. My girls smart an idiot could've taught he- wait ,wait, Simone you were cheating on me?"

Inuyasha's boomed through the particularly quiet and spacious library, causing a big disturbance. It was confirmed when student looked up adgitated with whoever was causing the noise. The librarian kicked them all out, including the red haired dame who had finally stood up after being pushed to the floor. A bit upset in her own accord but quite frankly stil tailing behind her man.

Simone sighed and began to explain in the almost empty halls. Lunch was a good time to be in the halls, no one was around, so except for a few stoners and a small amount of couple the halls were deserted. "First off, Bankotsu I didn't even know you then. Second, Kouga has a girlfriend, even if I don't agree with it. And third, It was a strictly business deal" she said explaining that to him and glaring at Ayame when the time came. It's not like she didn't like the girl it was just the fact that the girl was a bit clingy and had deemed Simone 'a threat to her relationship with Kouga', even though Kouga nd Simon had explained to her many times that it was just business.

Kouga looked shocked, "Your shackin' up wit' him?" he asked pointing at Bankotsu. He couldn't believe that a girl like Simone would even entertain a guy like him. Then again, her temper and sudden bout of violence might have been a good way for the two to meet up and have likenesses.

She nodded almost proud of herself and at the same time wondering how many times this question would come up. How hard was it to believe that she was in fact in a new relationship with the braided boy? "And Inu wanted some pussy at one point" she said with a small snigger and a careless point at him. Inuyasha flushed in embarrassment.

Bankotsu and Kouga both look at him, "WHAT!" Kouga immediately started laughing, he found it hilarious that the dog had probably drooled over said girl, while Bankotsu gave him a look filled that was indeed threatening, one thing he didn't seem to like was other guys all over his chick. "Stay away from my girl dog-boy"

Inuyasha gave him the bird, "Fuck you Bankotsu. I don't want your lady, it was a moment of weakness. She knows that she shouldn't have worn those shorts. They were tight in all the right places and way to short, but damn, it was a nice view"

"Wow mutt, you are becoming more pathetic as time goes" Kouga taunted looking at Inuyasha which caused the guy to actually growl at him. At that exact moment she knew why they called Inuyasha dog boy. In a way it fit perfectly because he did have animalistic tendencies. But then again so did Kouga.

"Okay enough! Gosh you guys are so immature" said Ayame. Now it was everybody's turn to look at her, including Simone. The outburst was unneeded and if anything it seemed a little late.

"Aww shut up!" Simone said to her, causing her to flush and slink back a little embarrassed but not before giving the girl a silent glare and a look that screamed dislike. "Anyway, stop jumping on Inu! He just got hit with a little too much sexiness at once." she said with a small giggle as she popped her hip to one side as if to show exactly why.

Bankotsu smirked wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling her closer for a kiss. In the blink of an eye, she had been turned around and dominated for a kiss. As soon as his lips touched hers, her mouth opened for his entrance. He casually claimed the others wet, warm cavern for his own pleasure, casing the teen to blink and close her eyes as he did so. With a blush she realized they had a crowd. In embarrassment she tapped his chest with her hand. He reluctantly brought his tongue back into his own mouth which caused the girl to whine in distress but it was best for now. They had later to finish all of their interrupted session of the day. "I can agree with that" he said as he pulled back with a triumphant smirk. The kiss was given, not just to make his girl blush and writhe in his grasp but also to show the Kouga and Inuyasha that Simone was indeed his own. An age old message secretly sent between all three young men , "Shes mine"

Simone blushed and looked up at him, "Shut up" she mumbled with red cheeks then turned around, still in his arms thanks to his grip. "Anyway!" she said directing her next comment toward Kouga, "We'll have to do something later. But now. Scatter mofo's you have class!" she said dragging Bankotsu around a corner.

Bankotsu smirked, "If you wanted to be alone that's all you had to say" he said putting both hands on her ass as an anchorage measure, "You know I'd love to feel you up" he said with a small chuckle. God he just loved her body, it fit just right in his hands and al the soft, gentle curves just heated him up.

She made a flustered noise and slapped his hands away, "Not the point mister. Keep your hands to yourself till later. I have class. Seeya!" she said as she swayed off to her class.

Bankotsu hung back and though about Simone. She was new, fresh, something he needed. It made him feel like he was on top of the gang world again. With a sexy girl by his side, who wasn't afraid to get aggressive, he felt as if his already high status had just climbed to an unreachable height. Soon he would be flirting with worldwide mob bosses and gang leaders. The thought brought him to a devious edge that he thoroughly enjoyed. Maybe he shouldn't put Simone into it, but he though she wouldn't mind. He would see when he asked her. After all, being second chair to a boss like him would come with threats and other dangers that she might not be able to take. But he would let his desire speak for him right now. He didn't know if the girl would be able to take it , but he would try his damndest to keep her safe.

 

When that class was over, it was the last class of the day. She slightly regretted wearing this outfit because now she was going to be uncomfortable in her study hall. Then it just so happened that she got the strictest teacher. His name was or something like that. He was horribly old and tended to kind of shake even when he was trying to be still. His five rule of his class were by his door in bright bold colors.

No Gum.

No Drinking.

No Eating.

No Cellphones.

No Talking.

She seriously wanted to ask this man if he his class was a bunch of high school students and those were the main three things they would or could do. It kind of upset her and she couldn't help but fidget in her seat as she watched the clock tick by. 94 minute classes meant that she would be sitting here staring at her book for another hour if she didn't think of something to do. The girl next to her signed out, and went to the library. Bingo, her ticket out of class. She followed along with the process the other girl had done, asking politely and then saying thank you as she excused herself. It was fairly easy considering the teacher seemed to somewhat of a lecher and stared at her exposed stomach while she asked him. She'd have to remember that.

Walking down the halls was easy with that little white slip of paper. No one questioned her and if they did she just had to show them the paper. It was quite easy. With a little of a skip she began to explore the school, looking through the little windows of each classroom to see if she could spy any of her friends. The first couple of classes were empty but she smiled when she saw he person who she was looking for and who might have been even better. Bankotsu was dosing off in a class she didnt quite know, except that it was perhaps a foreign language and that made her giggle. She stood there and waited till Bankotsu looked toward the door. It didnt take him long and he did a double take when he saw her. She blushed as he slyly raised a hand, giving her that all knowing smirk. He was so charismatic when he was deceiving, it was actually quite different. The teacher excused him almost immediately and she found herself wondering why she would do it so easily. He hadn't even spoke, just raised his hand. He walked toward the door and opened it and she got of the way and he took her by the waist silently. His strong arm wrapping around her as he led her into the small stairwell, well right under it to be exact. She didnt say anything till he brought her face close to his.

"Missed me?" he asked huskily, his lips tracing over her ear at the simple question. A shiver ran down her back and she bit her bottom. She didnt want to voice her opinion, if her body reacted like that who knew what her lips would do. They would mostly betray her too, so she went with something safe and nodded. A pale blush was on her cheeks in seconds, She had always prided herself on being strong but he had her melting in his arms.

A low, sexy chuckle left his throat and almost teasingly he kissed her ear, causing another small shiver. Damn him, damn him and his ability to make her quiver in his grasp. The ordinary turned extraordinary when he did it. He was so wild, it made her wild. "Well do you want to have a little fun?" he asked.

Her voice came out finally in a couple of quick sounds that wouldn't form complete words before sentences. Only he could do that and it slightly scared her. 'Don't go to far. Please don't' she pleaded in her mind.

"Okay baby I understand" he said as he sat on a ledge under the stairwell. She blinked as she got a glance at his face for the first time in a couple of minutes. His skin was still that tan color that she loved and his eyes. The cerulean was darker and it made her tummy do flips and that ever present warmness flood in her lower stomach. She gasped when he lips quirked into a smirk.

The kissig started innocently enough, quick pecks developed into lingering kisses. It made her body react to him, pressing against him, wrapping her arms around him, anything to get closer. He responded back in most terms sometimes with a small pull back against him, or maybe a small cuss here and there, anything to let her know he was there feeling this all with her.

Then not so innocently his hand driftied to her exposed navel, rubbing there and litterally stroking the fire within. It caused a small gasp, then a moan as her legs lazily wrapped around his waist. He grunted and grabbed her hips, roling them against his own with a teasing lick to the roof of her mouth. Her mouth was now almost constantly open as the little sparks of want in her stomach turned into a fire of desire.

She mewled carefully, "B-bankotsu" she whispered breathily. It seemed to have an prompt effect on him. The gentle rolling turned erratic and she fought for her breath when she felt something hard pressing back against her. His eyes were dark as she supposed they could get and he seemed to be hypnotized by the way her body moved. Hands found her hair and laced within the locks of brown and she was almost surprised when she noticed that there bodies moved with no help as their mouths swallowed the moans of their partners. The little warmth in her stomach was so big that it seemed to make her whole body warm. His body was warm and hers hot. It drove her crazy, not knowing what would happen. His eyes flicked down to her neck and he trailed his kisses to the sweet skin there.

An almost immediate effect was for her to moan out, just not so quietly. She blushed at the thought of them being caught and looked down at him, feastin on her neck. It felt so good, she didn't want him to stop but the though t scared her as logic came back to her. Remembering that breathy wound't work for her , she cought her breath and stronly called his name. "Bankotsu" she said and felt his body stop his movements, even if for a moment to here her speak. "Lets stop" she said shakily. Her body was screaming at her, telling her it was a dumb idea to stop. But her mind knew that they had bot been gone for a while and she didn't want to get caught in a compromising position. He let out a ragged sigh and pulled back form her neck, wiping his mouth slightly, knowing it was damp.

"Perfect timing babe because this" he breathed huskily, grabbing her hand and putting it on the throbbing hardness in his lap. "Was ready to come out and play with you"

She blushed and gasped once more and involuntarily felt her hand squezzed as if to make sure it was real. The groan she got reminded her that this was not a toy to play with if she wanted to keep her pants on.

"I-uhm-Its-uhm. Fuck!" she said in frustration that her words would come out and that she was a stumbling mess. "Ban." she whined and gave him one last kiss knowing that they both enjoyed it as their last for the moment. He suckled and pulled away, the look on her face showed instant offense and a small tinge of stupidity, 'Don't tell me thats all I'm good for to him' she though sorrowfully. Seeing the look he quickly explained.

"Sorry baby I just can't do it, I know you want to stop. You don't want me to be all over you right?" he aske rubbing her back. She nodded and shakily unwrapped her legs form around his waist and getting off his lap. He chuckled at the way her body twitched, knowing it was his doing only boosted his ego and made him feel quite invincible.

"I'm gonna g-go back to class. See you later babe" she said giving him a quick peck on the cheek and running up the stairs.

Bankotsu smirked as he watched her kind of pretty much scurry away from him, probably in shock.

School only had 10 minutes left when she got back to class. Her body was still flushed and warm and she sat there staring at the wall while she cooled down, but everytime she thought of the way his eyes looked she couldnt help it and got slightly excited. When the bell rang, she went to the class where she knew Bankotsu would be. He greeted her with a kiss. "Hey sexy"

She smiled, "Hello to you too" she said as she looked at him. "What are you doing after school today?" she asked. She was bored and going home would be a bad option. Her father could smell arousal like this, or more likely, boy pheromones. It was kind of creepy but she ignored it.

"Im going home to finish up some stuff for a deal" he said and Simone remembered that her boyfriend was gang affiliated. She bit her lip and looked up at him, silently asking without speaking, "Simone it's not something like a party. I can't bring everyone along." he said with a sigh.

"Fine" she said softly knowing what he meant, it was a 'gang' thing and she did not want to push it. She bit her lip and smiled at him, "See you tomorrow then" she mummbled as she walked off with a small wave, going to find Yura. A hand grabbed her wrist and she turned around to meet those cerulean orbs.

"You are so. I dont even know what to call it!" he said referring to her cute little pout. She knew it would change his mind so she did it.

"I have no idea what you mean" she said with a hidden giggle and laugh.

"C'mere you" he said and gave her a kiss. "How would like to sit next to the boss?" he asked rubbing her back.

"What for today?" she asked curiously.

"No. For a while,"


	7. Chapter 7

She bit her lip. Of course, this was to be expected; whenever she got close to someone, they would always expect a show of loyalty.

"What does it consist of?" she asked warily. It was not as if she did not want to do it. In fact it was the exact opposite of that, she really just wanted to have him for herself and sitting next to 'the boss' seemed like the perfect way to do that, so she didn't deny it, she only asked curiously,

Bankotsu shrugged and looked over at her, "I can't really talk about it much, not here anyway, but I'd just want you to be there, looking sexy by my side, It intimidates a lot of people when a boss has a partner by their side not willin' to get their hands dirty", he said and looked at her, scanning her body with a smirk, as he realized that his girl was quite sexy. "Besides if we work it right, you can be my sexy secretary," he teased, knowing the work barely had any organization skills. Well Renkotsu did most of the work so he didn't really know.

The thought entered her mind and she wondered to herself, this was already going fast and she didn't know if she was willing to get her hands dirty for Bankotsu just yet. As they approached the front entrance of the school, she uncurled the fist she had made in nervousness and sighed. He opened it for her and she noticed that he wasn't as thuggish as people thought he was, that is until he got protective of her, he was actually quite sweet. "Well. I don't know, Bankotsu. I might have seen and done some minor things but I'm no bad girl like that. Besides its always different in pers-" she cut herself off as she thought of what she was saying. She was backing down for a challenge, that wasn't like her. In fact, this was one of the things she should have loved, not being controlled in anyway because Bankotsu was offering her an opportunity that had no rules; it was an 'anything goes' situation. She stroked a lock of her hair and looked up at Bankotsu, biting her lip and shrugging.

"How 'bout this babe, I take ya' around with me for the day and you can see if ya wanna be in this for real?" he offered and she had to admit it didn't seem all that bad. He wasn't making her do anything and she could really do this, it was harmless. Besides, with those eyes sparkling at her, begging even though he wouldn't do it, she couldn't say no.

"Fine, I think I can do that" she said and shifted her backpack on her back and throwing it to him, and he caught it easily. She noticed he only carried his backpack, but it looked empty because of the way it drooped listlessly. She vaguely wondered if he even did work but pushed it to the back of her mind. "So where's your ride?"

He pulled out his cell and looked at the time, then looked at the street directly in front of the school. "Right there" he said pointing to the black 2011 Raven Black Cadillac Escalade, tinted windows, 22 inch chrome wheels and an overall sex appeal, for an SUV. "What took ya Renkotsu?" he yelled to the bald man driving and opened the front door and threw their stuff to the second row, with a certain finesse that could only be described as the way he would do it. Simone, still gaping, followed him and was about to get in the backseat before he closed that door, and sat down, but pulled her up with him, "Jeez baby girl, I told ya' you're ridin' with the boss" he said with a wink as she positioned her in his lap.

"God, Bankotsu this ride is hot!" she yelled in English and watched, as her boyfriend looked at her confused, while the man driving merely smiled. "Oh I'm sorry, I said this ride is awesome" she said softly in Japanese and blushed, remembering they weren't the only ones in here. 'Renkotsu' pulled off and began zooming through the city.

"Yeah babe? It was Renkotsu's idea to get this one" he said and shrugged it off as he looked over at said man, "Renkotsu this is my girl, Simone. Simone, Renkotsu" he said as watched how they might interact. He needed to know that his 'brothers' liked her, seeing, as he may soon be their 'sister'.

"Hello" Renkotsu said in a short but simple sentence and it made her wonder if while Jakotsu was eccentric and very gay, if Renkotsu was pretty lax and content with life.

Simone blushed again, rubbing her cheeks in hope that the action would make the coloring of her cheeks disappear. "Hi, Nice to meet you" she said with a small smile. It was genuine of course it seemed that there things worked, usually she could just smile and it would satisfy people. 'Dazzling' and 'pretty', that's what she had been called when she smiled.

"The pleasures all mine" he said in that same content voice and Simon adjusted her glasses with a small giggle. "Besides if Bankotsu brings a pretty girl home, I suppose it's a pleasure," he said with a shrug, seeming nonchalant about the whole introduction but Bankotsu was smarter than that. He cut his eyes sharply at Renkotsu and glared lightly.

"Remember what we were talking about earlier Renkotsu," he said stiffly and Simone felt the tension in the air, it scared even her.

"Yes Big Brother" he said stiffly as he continued to drive. It got a bit awkward in the car, Renkotsu staring straight forward and Bankotsu watching him tersely, his annoyance known. Simon didn't really like that and she shivered and looked at Bankotsu, not liking the silence at all.

"B-baby why did he call you Big Brother?" he asked, pretty sure that if Bankotsu wasn't driving and he was that the man was definitely older and not to mention but he looked it and that was obvious.

"I told you, you're sitting with the boss baby," he cooed to her and she bought that line of sweet talk easily. Beyond herself and everything else she knew, she bought a half-assed reply with no problems. With a nod, she took it that he understood what she was saying and turned to glance out of the window. It felt rude to have her back to Renkotsu so she rested against Bankotsu's chest, leaning her head on his as he watched the outside of the car speeding by with no qualms about the people around it. Or so she thought...

"Renkotsu stop the car," he said quickly, yet seriously at the same time. There was no inflection in his voice but that didn't stop the strong tone. He braced Simone for the rapid and strong lurching by wrapping his arms around her waist, but she also knew to grip the arms of the seat and keep her feet placed on the ground so not to slide to far. Renkotsu hit the brakes and the SUV heaved forward. The whole event happened in less than 3 minutes and both Simone and Renkotsu were giving Bankotsu a curious look as the man pulled next to the curb.

"Big Brother?" he asked softly, but with a quick scan of the streets, he found his answer in a young looking man talking to a shady character. Both of their faces hardened and Simone knew it was something gang related. It was the only time she had seen Bankotsu so high strung and unrelaxed, him being around Inuyasha was nothing like this. "Hiro" Renkotsu remarked and reached into the backseat to grab a pair of guns. Glock 19, 9mm from what she could tell. Hey don't judge her. She was a fanatic from Texas. All her needs were met. Bankotsu was given his gun and he placed it inside the waistband of his pants.

"Stay here Simone," he said as he opened the door and slid out of the seat, letting his girlfriend sit back where she was but on the seat. "I mean it," he said in a dangerous tone that brought out an illicit shiver of something she couldn't describe. "

"Okay Bankotsu" she whispered back to him and he seemed to sense her increasing apprehension about the situation. He put a hand on her cheek and brought her face closer to his with a gentle whisper of 'It'll be fine' she was calmed and leaned back in the seat for an after school nap. He shut the door and walked over to Hiro with a dangerous smirk.

"So Hiro Natahio" he said in a seemingly friend tone, "I seem to remember you owing me some money. Is that true?" he said in a sickly sweet tone. The poor man was about to run until Renkotsu and when she saw that a black object was placed to his abdomen she knew it was bad and the man seemed to sense this too. He tried his hardest to struggle.

"I-i don't have the money Bankotsu please give me a couple more days," he said pleading with the teen who just stared at him with cold glare. Simone hadn't seen that face, never, and it scared her a bit, to know that her man could get so dangerous. But just as it scared she felt a twinge between her legs. She couldn't believe it really, she was getting off on the thought of her boyfriend being dangerous.

"Good God, no wonder I always went for bad boys" he murmured to herself as she watched what would happen next.,

"Big Brother?" Renkotsu asked, his finger dancing gracefully on the trigger. He would take him out of his brother wanted to. Loyalty was top on Bankotsu's list and right now Hiro was being scrutinized and losing grip on his place in Bankotsu's gang hierarchy. Bankotsu looked back at the SUV and Simone almost jumped. His look turned soft, if only for a moment, he of course wouldn't let Renkotsu or Hiro see it but, Simone did.

"Hiro. Do you know how lucky you are that I was here? I'm damn sure Renkotsu would've had no problem killing you. And ya know what? I wouldn't have minded to do it my damn self," he said and grabbed the slightly taller man by the collar of his shirt. "You're damn lucky my girl's here. Otherwise you'd be dead" he whispered venomously as he punched the man in the face. Hard. So hard that even Simone could hear it from her seat a good 20 feet away. There was no doubt that his jaw was broken, or shattered at the worst. That didn't stop Bankotsu of course, he kept at it until Hiro was on the ground, and both men began to kick his ribs. "I want my money by tomorrow Hiro," he said and crouched down, "And I won't mind killing you then," he hissed and wiped his bloody knuckles on the man's shirt. "Let's go Renkotsu" he said and began his walk to the car.

Simone jumped in her seat. She hoped dearly that she wouldn't get in trouble for looking or something and then she wondered faintly when she had began to care about things like that. She faced forward in the car and when the door opened, she looked at Bankotsu who smirked up at her. He pulled her out of the car and put her on his lap when he returned to the seat. Renkotsu got in and drove off and just like that, it was over. Her first look into real gang life, with an ass whipping in it and she wasn't even concerned for the most part.

"So what do you thing so far?" he asked with that same smirk he had been giving her when she first saw him again. He looked so intimidating and she swallowed, she clenched her fists and unclenched them a couple times, practicing what she would say, but when she turned around it was different. He was staring at her and she could have sworn that her glasses fogged from the immediate heat that passed through her body. She adjusted her spectacles and exhaled all her words left her and she did what seemed natural. She pressed her lips against his and wrapped her arms around his neck, rubbing the back of it carefully.

Bankotsu hadn't expected that type of response but it didn't deter him. He wrapped his arms around her waist and turned her to face him a bit more and she let him have entrance to her mouth without him having to ask. He took her mouth in a greedy way, letting his tongue map out the different crevices and crannies of her mouth. She moaned lightly in his mouth and she reddened when she remembered that Renkotsu was sitting less than 5 feet away. She pulled away and looked at him, his eyes slightly cloudy showing that he had been enjoying that kiss just as much as she had. "Well, I officially like seeing you act hostile like that" she said and giggled a little bit, "To be honest, I thought it was hot" she whispered in his ear hotly, making sure her lips brushed his ear.

Bankotsu chuckled and rubbed her back, letting his hands dip a bit under the back of her shirt with a smirk. "Oh you need to stop while your ahead baby" he whispered and licked his lips as he continued, close to ear, "I'm an animal in the sack and I'm sure you want to be a good girl for a little longer."

She blushed and pulled away with a small gasp. Bankotsu watched her face and smiled when he saw her blush. "Hear that Renkotsu, she likes to see me get mean" he said and rubbed her hips.

Renkotsu nodded, vaguely Simone began to wonder if he was maybe a little jealous of his 'big brother' "Yes Big brother" he said which only kind furthered her thoughts. "Big Brother, do you want to check on Chieko and her group?"

Bankotsu sighed but nodded, he knew that his little group of prostitutes were very spunky and on every occasion Chieko would come onto him but maybe this was a good time so that Simone knew from the start. "Yeah lets go" he said and let Renkotsu drive them.

LATER

When Simone thought about going to check on Chieko she was sure the woman was a drug dealer or maybe another branch of the gang. Not a prostitute who at the moment had her hands all over her man. Nothing got her more jealous than filthy hands on what was hers.

"Oh come on Banks" the red haired cooed to Bankotsu as she sat in his lap and twirled his braid around her fingers. "You used to come to me all the time and now I barely see you anymore. I'm starting to think your avoiding me.

Bankotsu smirked up at her and shrugged, "I told you I have a girlfriend" he said and glanced over at Renkotsu who was enjoying himself with one of Chieko's underlings. "You know that"

Chieko pouted and looked at him, running her hands up and down his chest, "C'mon Bankotsu, I'll do that thing with my tongue you love so much" she offered hotly hoping he would say yes to her. He looked to contemplate that one and that made Simone livid.

Just the thought of Chieko doing whatever she did with her tongue on her man made it possible for her throw up a little in her mouth. She got out of the SUV and slammed the door with a huff. She pulled up her jeans and looked around, glaring ever so hard at the back of Chieko's head. Bankotsu didn't even seem to notice her and that pissed her off even more. When she heard someone honk at her as she walked toward them, she flipped them off and put a hand on Chieko's shoulder. With as much force as she could muster , she pulled the girl off of Bankotsu's lap. She landed on the ground and that satisfied some primal need in her for her to feel pain. The look on her face screamed danger; she was tight lipped and behind her glasses, her eyes were narrowed. She looked over at Bankotsu and scoffed, she'd get to him later. Right now she had to let it be known.

"What the hell? Who the fuck are you?" she asked as she stood up and glared down at Simone. The little whore had a couple inches on Simon but that didn't scare her, besides she knew it was from those ridiculously high heels she had on.

"Well. My name is Simone and see this right here" she said and put her hand on Bankotsu head, tapping it a couple of times. "This is my man and if you continue to touch my man it can get really dangerous," she said seriously.

The red headed woman laughed and looked at Bankotsu, "Seriously this is your girl. Wow Bankotsu you could have did so much better." Bankotsu immediately glared at her, showing no mercy, "Watch yourself Chieko."

"Yes and honey let me break it down for you. If you mess with my man, Imma be the one the one to break it to you. So find your own and leave mine you own. Don't mess with my man, imma be the one to bring it to ya, Here's a little advice for you: Find. Your. Own. Man." She growled out the last sentence and Bankotsu couldn't help the smirk that graced his lips.

"Sorry Chieko but I'm down for her" he said pulling her down into his lap and kissing her cheek but she just looked over at him and mouthed, 'You are in so much trouble.'

"Fine then Bankotsu. I see you've lowered your standards," she said with a 'tsk' as she began to walk away

"Honey I'm pretty damn sure you were below his standards and quite frankly with that tacky outfit on" she said referring to the silvery mini-dress she had own, "You still are and looking as cheap as ever" Simone said getting the last word as always.

"Damn babe, I didn't know that you were that feisty if another girl was aro-"

"Shut up, I am so pissed at you, you can even imagine" she said and scoffed down at him. ":I can't believe you were considering getting the Chieko special. And I was right there! That is so disrespectful!" she said with an incline in her voice as she turned away

"Baby look at me" he demanded in that voice, the one that made her tummy tingle. When she didn't he said it again, heavier. "Simone. Look at me" he demanded and she fought with herself before she did and he looked up at her." You know I was playing into her hands. I was gonna refuse, I just wanted my money and thank to you I can't collect today, she wouldn't give it to me."

"Why can't you just force it from her like you did with that guy?" he asked with small pout. She didn't want to believe that he had to. It seemed so illogical.

"Hos need a certain finesse baby, if they get upset they start keeping money for themselves and telling you that business has been slow, so if I keep the hos happy I get all my money" he said as if it were common sense.

"Well what do you want me to say? Sorry? Because I'm not saying that" she said and folded her arms over her chest.

"Well then I'll say it. I'm sorry baby" he said and kissed her cheek. "I'll try to remember that having a girlfriend means I need to tell the hos to back off because you're there, kay sexy?" he asked.

She knew it shouldn't have been that easy. She knew that she should have told him off and gotten up to catch a ride home but she couldn't when he looked at her like that. He was so sincere looking and she huffed, "Fine. I forgive you but your still an ass" she mumbled as she kissed him and he could only kiss her back.

"Mmm yeah but I'm your ass"


	8. Chapter 8

The Japanese sun was setting over the tall skyscrapers of the city of Kyoto and Bankotsu and Renkotsu noticed the change in the lighting of the streets. Usually this would be nothing to them and they would continue business as usual, but Banktosu was taking special care to look into his flame of a girl who was currently seated into his lap. He knew the streets got more dangerous at night and he knew that his 'girl' wasn't really prepared for that Well. Not yet anyway.

"Simone we're going to my house. Are you sure you don't want us to drop you off?", he asked and she had to admit the question was legit. If she didn't return home would her father do or say he might lock her up like a bird in a cage and never let her see the light of day again besides school. That wuld be very…unfortunate.

"Yeah I think you should bring me there" she said and turned around to look at him. His eyebrow was arched at her answer. He could have sworn she would say no and go home with him, but she always did surprise him.

Simon took that into consideration. Sure she trusted Bankotsu and she felt mor safe with him than what she could ever imagine but. She barely knew him. It hurt but it was the truth She didn't know where he came from or why he even got into the gang business. Besides she couldn't act like this was some ridiculous fairytale where she could go spend the night at a boys house who she barely knew anything of. That was a dangerous adventure to take on in her second week in Japan.

"Where is it?" he asked and she looked around trying to remember where it was.

"4628 Hidekio Drive"

"The suburbs?" he teased and she shrugged. She had no idea She let a strand of hair that danged in front of her face remain as she did so.

"Well it is the suburbs. Almost all the rich guys live there? Your mom or dad a doctor a medic or somethin?"

"My momma's deceased. My daddy takes care of me now" she said and realized that it still hurt to think about her mother and her murder. She winced and moved the hair from her face and Bankotsu rubbed her cheek with a hand.

"Sorry to hear that" he said and stroked her hair, making her feel safe and at the same time comforted. She let her head sink onto his his black shirt, enjoying the warmth that radiated off his body.

A crystalline drop of water dropped down her cheek and before another could follow, Bankotsu stopped it half way down and gave her a bit of a concerned look. The gesture was enough for her. She couldn't really say anything more but,

"I'm sorry too"

The next morning was not fun at all. Last night had been filled with arguing and her father was officially angry at her. She couldn't help it. He told her about being careful because Japan could be, at times, more dangerous than the United States. The brunette believed it but on a different level, of course. The arguing had depleted her of the bright luster she had shone yesterday morning. It was like school morning in the US again: get up, shower, rest for thirty minutes, do hair, get dressed, leave. She didn't even have the chance to do any homework. Not that she minded of course but now she had to deal with her father breathing down her neck and watching her every move.

So she decided to dress conservatively to get him off her back. She had her hair down, nothing done to it, so it drip dried and the curliness just remained there. She put on a red head band and sighed a little. She put on a dark pair of skinny jeans. She slipped on a white tank then, she put on a scarlet red plaid blazer. The last was a pair of blood red ballet flats and she grabbed her back pack. She decided on her red framed glasses and left the house. She didn't even say good bye to her father. Her anger and resentment to him was too strong.

The walk to schook was supposed to be boring ,she was supposed to just walk and listen to music, but things have a way of changing, don't they. So imagine her surprise when a black Escalade pulled up next to her and the windows rolled down. She looked over and her face lit up. "Bankotsu!" she said and ran over to the large SUV. The dark skinned man got out of the car and greeted her by opening his arms which she jumped into with a small kiss to his lips.

The brunette kissed her back and he chuckled, gazing down at her. Checking over her outfit then looking at her face, "Hey baby" he charmed. Simone had noticed he had gotten out from the passenger side. That meant that someone had drove him, meaning someone was in the drivers seat. He looked over the other shoulder and saw Jakotsu.

"Hey Jakotsu" she greeted with a small smile. The cross dressing teen just looked at her and scoffed, "Hello Simone. Just so we are clear. If you ever come to our house andlets say you and Bankotsu fuck, make sure to leave that blazer behind. I'm totally stealing it." No shame to his game, he was letting her know.

With a blush and ashake of her head she looked to him, "I'll make sure to take all my shit with me"

"What if I do take you home ?" a certain male asked.

"Then we're just gonna sit there and stare at each other. This pussy is good, so you're gonna have to work for it love" she said and patted his cheek, then a small kiss where she had kissed. His reply wasn't needed and she quickly hopped into the back seat. "Let's go slowpoke. I don't know about you, but I want to get to home room"

The tanned skin man shook his head and slid into the passenger. "Let's go Ja." He said and looked to the cross dresser who gave him a wiry grin before following his orders.

Lunch.

The school day had been terrible. Turns out all her core classes were on the second schedule day. That sucked ass. Not only had she not seen Bankotsu that day but she did have more classes with a certain red eyed guy. Yes, Hiten. And he had been eyeing her a strange way all day.

I should have noticed then something wasn't right with the way my life was going.

When the little brunette finally did see her boyfriend, it was already lunchtime. He had already made his way to the table that he usually sat at and she had to say, he did look so gorgeous sitting there. Muscles bulging, a deep sinful voice, a certain fire in his eyes…

"Yo? " a deep voie said from the said of her, trying to catch her attention but she was focused on another person.

Yuri smiled a little as she saw her friend. "Kouga you're better off just leaving. She sees her man and she's getting hot over there."

"Oh shut up you slut" said brunette told her friend playfully. She had brought one habit from the West and that was her way of calling her friend bad names playfully hit her arm and looked at her, "You're not even gonna get lunch are you?"

"Why should I when there is this fine ass guy in front of me, ready for me to eat him?"

"Whoa, whoa, slow down. I was just asking if you wanted some food, not man." Yuri said holding up her hands in mock defense. There was something wrong with the air though, coming her was was no one other than Kagome, making her way over with a firey confident look in her eye.

"Simone"

"Kagome"

The air was tense and poor Sango and Yuri just had to deal with it. Two pairs of brown eyes stared down the other, one waiting for the other to crack under the pressure. So far , even though th pressure had increased, the girls were still staring each other down.

"So I heard you and Bankotsu are together?" she asked with a slight upturn of her lips, as if that was a piece of information she had over the other.

"Exactly. Just like I heard you and Inuyasha are on and off. Your point being?" the Asian American asked. 'She's ot something on me. Why the hell would she approach me like this?'

"Well." Kagome started and began to look down at her nails, perfectly manicured, compared to Simone's ragged ones, but what was to be expected. After all, she hadn't had much time to do anything since coming here. "We all know how Bankotsu is. He finds a hot piece , has his way with it, then throws it aside. The poor girls, always end up dubbed sluts."

Of course. Trying to humiliate her, make her think she was just another girl on Bankotsu's arm. It may have bee true, and it was a good enough explanation to plant a little seed of doubt in the male who seemed to be ignoring the confrontation, even though Jakotsu had his eyes glued to them.

"I guess so. I'll never be a slut" she confirmed, taking on a mockingly high pitched tone. "So I heard you and Inuyasha are together .Funny. He didn't want you till your cousin graduated. He found a hole that looked like her, has his way with it and then drops it. Poor girl. She's so blind. She doesn't see he just wants to see the other girls face, and come crawling back every time he asks for her. The poor girl, will always be used" A small smirk graced her lips. "Sorry doll. I'd rather have my fun now then to be used"

The other girls ears were red , a sure sign of embarrassment. "Says the one fucking around under the staircase." She said.

By now most of the cafeteria was quiet watching the alteration between a seemingly popular girl and foreign student. It was bound to be talked about for a little bit. But back to the situation at hand, Simone smiled a little bit. That piece had shocked her, but one thing is true, never let the bitches see you surprised or they'll run all over you.

"Oh Kagome. Some kissing? I'd be so embarrassed, if the girl in front of me hadn't done some naughty things in the little woods behind school. Your reputation precedes you. You're not the sweetest thing out there." She said and folded her arms.

"Tch. Rumors. You should know them, since you seem to be the one featured in them" she said and looked at her, as if wishing she would go.

"Kagome. Let me be honest with you. I've seen your cousin. She's prettier. Your attitude is pure shit. You don't have as many good friends as you would like to think and you're pretty bitchy. I'm not even on your level. Who are you? Some girl who just wants to fuck with me? Cause your dude was looking at my ass? If you're that threatened, you don't have a good grip on him. So all I can tell you to do is leave me the fuck alone. I DON'T find this to be good enough for my time. When you got a good leash on your man, and have a good attitude. We can talk then. But baby. All you're doing now is looking stupid. Because I don't worry about you. You're not prettier than me and you don't have ass like this. Back up off me before we have a real problem and I break your ass" she told her quietly.

"Is that a threat?" she asked , her whole body bristling at Simone's words. The whole cafeteria was watching. This would be the answer that would either make or break Simone. She had to choose her words carefully. She could stand strong or cower away from her…Well that wasn't happening.

"I don't threaten. I promise" she said and looked to Yuri. "Come on Yura. Let's go sit. This is finished. " she said and looked to Kagome. "Lovely talking with you. See you tomorrow Sango" she said and walked away from her. Yura followed with a giggle that filed half the space in the large room.

When they did reach the table Bankotsu smirked and pulled her into his lap. While Yura, who was glad to get the invite but still afraid to mess with the gang leader, just sat a little away from Bankotsu. "Hey baby." Simone purred to him and reach up to peck him gently on the her gaze cut to Kagome who she felt staring at her. She glared at her and went back to the man sitting next to her. But she wouldn't doubt, now everything seemed a bit different. Her rose colored glasses were sliding off. She would have to actually focus on what Bankotsu was doing. Who knew? He could have been manipulating her. At any small increment that wasn't good. Especially with his status in the crime world. She hadn't come half way around the world to get a record and lord knows what her father would do. Send her to boarding school or maybe even military school. She shivered at the thought. Best to keep her mind sharp.


	9. Chapter 9

"Baby I have to go do this" A voice whispered into her ear as he got up from his spot next to her in the library. The foreign girl stared up at him and huffed. She had asked him to stay with her for an hour while she studied up on some more writing techniques and some homework. But he had to go do SOMETHING. Lord knows what it was. He stood behind her and looked to see her reaction.

"SO how am I supposed to get home?" she asked a little perturbed. She didn't care that he had ditched her small favor, but it was raining! Like pouring down.

"Just wait for me. I won't take that long" he said and looked at his girlfriend with that charming smile. Her mind , however, caught that simply agreeing and smiling would make her look and seem stupid. And she refused.

With a scoff and a roll of her eyes she turned around. "I swear Bankotsu. I need to be home by 6. If you aren't here by then, I'm walking home"

He smiled and kissed her gently, "See. I promise I'll be back like then" he grabbed his keys and stalked off, supposedly Renkotsu and some guy Mukotsu was waiting for him. So what was an extra thirty minutes?

More like 40. At about 5:59 she gave up on her boyfriend and put her coat over her head as she began to speed walk to home. She was so upset. She couldn't believe him Alll she had asked or was a ride, and he couldn't even provide that. His little 'career' was pushing her to the side. She didn't even think of all the good times. Just last weekend he had brought her to a fair and he was a lovely boyfriend.

.:I:. .:I:. .:I:. .:I:. .:I:.

"Ban! I wanna go on the ferris wheel!" she sad as she held onto her little panda bear. Bankotsu had won it in a shooting game. Go figure. He had smirked at her when he'd won and told her, "I have a secret edge"

Of course, it sent a naughty chill up her spine and she had rewarded him with s heated kiss, while she chose the prize she wanted. The Bad boy factor was just so hot, she had tp enjoy her time. Not only that but apparently Jakotsu was around here somewhere. Imagine her intense delight when she saw the crossdressing man hanging off the arm of a blushing, pushover like boy. He saw his 'brother' and rushed over.

"Yeah bitch, I have a man." He said and Simone held up her hands in defense. Jakotsu was dressed in a short skirt and a reavealing top. Well , it would be revealing if he had anything to reveal. Simone was wearing her peach sundress that she loved, with a pair of silver sandals. She smiled and looked at him.

"Alright then I ain't mad at ya!" she teased as Jakotsu and ankotsu exchanged the keys. Apparently he was going home with his boyfriend that night and he would have to bring the car and Simone home.

"Alright baby lets go!" he said and tugged her into the little pod type thing they rode in. He placed her in his lap and when they got to the top he smirked and rubbed her cheeks. "Baby?"

"Hmm?"

"I want you to know, that a lot of shit is gonna happen sine I'm trying to get more powerful. But I'll never forget you. Even if I put you to the side a little. You're gonna be my girl" he said honestly, in that gruff voice of his.

"I think I can live with that" she said with a small smile as she laid a kiss on his lips.

.:I:. .:I:. .:I:. .:I:. .:I:.

That was then. This was now. Her , almost soaked to the core, walking home in the rain because her boyfriend didn't have the time to pick her up. She had given up on the coat on her hair and stared up at the gray skyies, the water drops continued to pelt her face. Wan't this supposed to be the land of the rising sun or something like that? Where was the sun?

Finally she made it home, and was quite happy to see that her father had on the heat. She dropped her bags and her soaking wet jacket and ran fingers through her absolutely soaked hair. Her father smiled to her and then noticed how wet she was.

"Oh" he said and figured she couldn't get a ride. She shook her head and looked to him, plastering on a small fake smile.

"Sorry. Hey daddy" she said and looked down at herself. "I would give you a hug but you know" she said and shrugged. Her father and her had come to a slight agreement that she was a teenager and she had to experience some things. He had even met Bankotsu and though he hated the way he dressed he couldn't help but see the look her daughter gave the male. It was obvious she was in love. And one thing stuck out, though he seemed dangerous , he still would protevt her that much he knew.

"I guess Bankotsu couldn't pick you up?" he asked.

A dark look crossed her face and she shook her head, "Yeah he couldn't drop me off." She said and shook her head. He would have to be careful. Well actually her, they always started acting stupid after a while.

But she had better things to deal with . She took her phone apart so it could dry and then walked to her bathroom. Might as well shower.

As she lay in her bed a little later , she yawned and put her phone back together, giving a little cheer in her head when it finally came on, she saw she had a lot of missed calls. Most of them from Bankotsu and even a couple from Jakotsu. And then her phone vibrated and '5'o clock' by T-Pain , Lily Allen , and Wiz Khalifa.

'Its five o clock in the morning

Converstaion got boring

You said you're going to bed soon

So I snuck up to your bedroom

And I thought I'd just wait there

Until I heard you come up the stairs

And I'd pretend that I was sleeping

And I was hoping you would creep in-'

"What?" she asked icily into the receiver.

"Damn. You sound mad" Bankotsu said into the phone and looked both ways before crossing the street in his dark clothes. "You had me worried when you didn't answer. What did I tell you about not answering so many of my calls?"

"You bastard! You left me. You lost the right for me to answer every single one of your calls. I walked home in the rain!" she said loudly ino the phone. She couldn't believ he was being like this. But then again what should she expect, his career came first all the time.

"I know. I know. I'm sorry about that but I had something important to do. How about this. You come over and open your window" he said and let his knuckles lightly tap the glass and alert her to his presence outside of the window.

"Why should I let you in? I'm not happy with you, at all." She said softly and brough her knees, resting her head on them, gaxing at him through the window.

He gave her a small smirk, the one he usually gave her, but there was something in his eyes. Or she thought so. Something that asked her to forgive him. "Because, I felt like an ass. And I still do and even though I hear your voice and I can see you right now. I STILL need to touch you and make sure you're alright"

She didn't want to open it. She just wanted to hang up and look away. But she got up and revealed that she was wearing his T-shirt, and she had intended to sleep in it. She opened the window and he slipped in, like he had done this before and she was left to wonder. Then he put his phone in his pocket and held her close.

She huffed and held him back butwhined a little. "You ass. I told you not to leave me there and what do you do?" she asked him.

"Baby look. I ran into some trouble while I was doing the drop and I had to do some things. Putting it simply, If I hadn't done what I did then I wouldn't be here talking to you"

He had as good reason she supposed, and he was damp and he had snuck into her window. She supposed she could forgive him, but she wouldn't do so without a pout and a way to let him know that if he screwed up again, it wouldn't be taken well. She rolled her eyes and looked to him.

"Well, fix your schedule love, bacsue the next time I have to walk home in the rain, is the last time you will ever hold me. Understood?" she asked. He grunted and said nothing, but quickly cupped her ass in his hands and lifted her, pressing her to the wall.

Immediately her blood began to boil ,not in a bad way though. Her stomach tightened as her core began to heat up. His eyes were dark blue and she saw he had a long day. He let his finger roam in her hair before he just slammed his lips against hers. Needless to say, she responded eagerly. She could feel his body warmth through damp clothes. She could feel him, wanting her and damn it, she wanted him. Her arms and legs wrapped around him,, she wouldn't let go.

His tongue quickly wanted entrance to her cavern. How could she say no? His tongue passed and immediately began to visit his favorite spots. Her noises were his encouragement and he gladly took them all. What else was he to do, tell her no? He thought not. Wandering hands soon found he body. The large paws whisping under his t-shirt and touching he skin that was beginning to heat up. A tiny mewl and he growled a little in his throat and left her lips. Instead his kisses traveled down to her neck and his hand, deftly went under her bra. A gasp left her when the skin was touched, then a moan when her nipple was toyed with. He was experienced and his fingers worked a magic on her.

The shirt met the floor and her cute little bra followed not to long afterward. He knew how to make her go crazy and he attached his mouth to a nipple, sucking and biting it. Stars danced before her eyes and she had to cover her mouth to make sure that her father didn't hear.

"Bankotsu!" she whined and looked down at him, but he wouldn't meet her eyes, he had something to do and he wasn;t going to bedn or break till he did.

Large fingers gently traveled down to her panties and moved the gusset of the damp things out of the way. When a finger found her clit, all hell broke loose. She jerked rouchly and bit down on her lip to hold in the loud moan. Not only that, but her head flew back a bit and hit the wall, But the pain was nothing as long as his fingers stayed where they were, but he did her one better, he let two fingers slide into her.

She couldn't hold in that moan and Bankotsu's head snapped up and covered her mouth before it went up in volume. He listened for a while before giving her a hard dtare. She whimpered and tried to buck her hips against his fingers but he wouldn't budge. "Be good" he said huskily. She nodded and then he began to move his fingers.

Breathy small moans left her and she let Bankotsu pleasure her with thick fingers. The male knew how to work his fingers, "C'mon baby get my fingers wet"

And now he was speaking to her. She couldn't take all of that, "I know you want to Simone. Just cum all over my fingers!" he said and she couldn't help but whine and give him what he wanted with a loud, breathy moan that he didn't bother to cover.

He transported her to her bed and lay down with her. She panted and gave him a gentle kiss and he smirked at her. Of course he was hard but he has something to prove here.

"Am I forgiven now?" he asked. She huffed but weighed her choices, BE MAD AT Bankotsu and simmer or enjoy an amazing orgasm and many more to come.

"Yes, but only because those fingers are so fucking wonderful" she said and kissed him.

"Everything about me is wonderful" he teased as he held his half naked girlfriend. She scoffed.

"Mmm. I wouldn't go that far" she teased and rubbed his chest.


End file.
